Love is an Explosion
by Endergirl00
Summary: when a young fire creeper's life changes forever, and her hate toward humans is dramatically changed when she meets a certain someone. Rated T for language. Contains OCs (BTW That book cover image was made by me. YOU CANT TAKE IT! lol feel free to comment about it though)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Today I'm introducing this new story! about the love between creepers ^^. I have also added a couple of OCs into this chapter, but I will not be needing anymore OCs! thank you for that! OCs added in this chapter: MrAvernuss57, 4m33s, that-one-mchick, aaand the guest who wanted Zillah in the chapter. XD, are you happy now guest? I was already gonna make her as a ender creeper. But also enjoy this story! **

_Years have passed and creepers have evolved farther than we know. they now bind elements and come from different worlds, and now humans have a choice: to truce with creepers or to be their enemies. And now through different creeper lands, a few kingdoms like the Land of Fire has become an enemy to the humans. but only one creeper of this land disagrees._

I awakened from my sleep, the light was warming my cheeks. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and stretched my limbs. Looking around the small chamber surrounded by trees and flowers. Zane was staring blankly at the pond in the center of the chamber. Walking up to him and I greeted him.

"Good morning father." I greeted.

"Good morning, Opal?" he replied "Good sleep?"

"Yes." I replied. He sighed, he commanded an water creeper who was carrying bread, taking the bread from the creeper I began to eat it slowly.

"I have some news." Zane began. I nearly choked onto the bread. When Zane said there was news it was never good.

"Don't tell me…" I said my voice sounding louder. "Am I-"

"No it's not that!" he said trying to calm myself down. And then he smiled. "Your highlights are getting dull." I raised a brow at him in confusion. Walking up to the pond and looking at my reflection, my red and orange highlights were fading into my short blonde hair. "Go to Amber's shop so she can dye them again. I nodded, cheerfully exiting into the clumped trees and making my way out. Zane called back.

"Take an escort with you!" he yelled.

"Alright." I yelled back enthusiastically. Looking around I spotted an ender creeper standing still near the clumped trees. They were the guards of this land, they were five times larger than a normal creeper, and had large short arms with spike-like fingers. Looking closely that the ender creeper had black hair with red streaks coming down to her bangs. She had a look of seriousness on her face and I slowly approached her.

"Good morning Zillah." She grunted loudly.

"What do you want?" she said

"I need an escort to-"

"Well guess what?" she interrupted. "I don't give a shit about you and your escort." I looked at her confused.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" I replied my voice sounding more angrier.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she began "Princess bitch."

"That's enough!" I new voice spoke up. Turning around to find another ender creeper.

"Theo?" I said.

"Zillah, you should start obeying the princess and king." He said. She grunted at Theo and walked away. "I'll be your escort princess Opal." I nodded, making our way toward a small town with various creepers looking at us. Some of them bowed respectfully but a earth creeper stood in my way.

"Have you come back to me?" he asked. Looking closely that he wore a black fedora hat and a wolf tattoo on his back.

"Hello Chrono." I replied with a sigh.

"I brought you these." He picked up red tulips using his mouth. "Your favorite flower." He mumbled.

"Thanks, but my favorite flower is the magma orchid that grows in volcanoes." I said. His eyes widened dropping the tulips. Behind him an ore creeping was laughing, and Chrono glared at him.

"Excuse me for a second." He said walking up toward the ore creeper, stomping his foot. A layer of dirt collapsed onto the ore creeper. And Chrono laughed evilly. Walking up toward Chrono and the suffocating creeper, I climbed the small dirt hill and started to dig into the dirt until I spotted the ore creeper. He jumped out of the dirt hill coughing out dirt.

"My apologize princess." He said "My friend Chrono was just being an idiot." Chrono grunted at him displeasingly. "My name is Don."

"Hello then Don." I said.

"Now let me fetch you your favorite flowers." He said, walking up to another earth creeper standing in a booth with various types of flowers.

"I'd like one magma orchid." Don said.

"fifteen diamonds." The earth creeper replied.

"Don't you know that magma orchids used to be at least a diamond each?" Don said questioning the earth creeper.

"Well these aren't." the earth creeper replied.

"How about we sweetened the deal?" Don asked. Pulling out a small emerald necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Your wife gave it to me for safe keeping." Don replied smiling. "Would be a shame if she found it lost."

"Fine them a diamond!" he replied. Don pulled out a white book written "Capital" on it. And opened a page.

"Chapter one…" Don began.

"Five iron ingots then!" the earth creeper moaned. Then Don smiled and nodded, giving him the ingots, then passing the flower to me.

"Thank you Don." I replied.

"Princess we really must keep going, time is running short." Theo said.

"For what?" I replied. Theo gulped and pretending he didn't hear me. I looked at him confused and then we walked away from the earth and ore creeper, who head butted the ore creeper. Gazing at the endless rows of houses, I finally spotted Amber's house. Theo knocked on the door loudly, and a fire creeper came out. She had bolder orange markings than a normal fire creeper and wore a golden amulet with a symbol of fire made of a bright amber red and orange.

"Opal!" she said happily.

"Amber!" I replied as well.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"My highlights are getting dull." I said.

"Not a problem, come inside." She said. Entering the small house, it was a bit dark. Filled bottles glowed in the dark room that was suspended by ropes. A small fire creeper came dashing in almost running in to me. He had a large battle scar on his back and a big head.

"Scott!" Amber yelled.

"What Amber?" he replied. Amber just glared at her.

"All thisss girly ssstuff makessss me wanna blow." Scott hissed.

"Not in this house!" Amber said escorting him outside the house.

"Scott is my nephew, he always causes trouble." Amber said. She pointed with her front leg at a small clump of leaves and wool. I sat there, and waited while Amber pulled out two bottles of orange and red liquid. Dipping her front leg into one of the liquids and petting on my hair where my dull highlights were. I closed my eyes so the liquid wouldn't get in my eye. Suddenly I heard a scream, and Amber stopped and turned around. We both ran out of the house shocked with what we spotted. A thunder creeper lay dead beside the house across from Amber's a large deep wound on his face, his eye ball completely squished and his teeth crushed. Theo and Zillah were staring at it, gritting their teeth, and another thunder creeper was crying over the dead thunder creeper.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Zillah replied, Theo just glared at her, and so did Zillah.

"It was that damned outlaw again. The night raider broke into this house and ended up whipping this thunder creeper's face.

"He now has a fifty diamond bounty on his head." Zillah added. "And that reward is going to be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter 2! glad you guys are liking it so far. This chapter gets intense and we meet our first human! also I'd like to point out that the way Zane, Opal, etc. they way they speak is sophisticated. Cause they're royalty and stuff. OCs added in this chapter: Guest. Yep a Guest :/. ENJOY**

Making my way back to my home, I shuddered at looking at the gruesome image of the dead thunder creeper. Worse to say that Zillah was my escort back home. It was silent and uncomfortable, and once in a while Zillah would just stare at me in disgust or nudge me with her spike-like fingers. Reaching back to the clump of trees I was hoping for some comfort from Zane. But what I saw made my eyes widened in confusion. Zane was talking to another fire creeper with brown hair, two other fire creepers beside them and a nether creeper at the rear. Nether creepers looking like an ender creeper but with the color of lava.

"Father who is this?" I asked confused.

"I'd like you to meet Antony." He replied. The young fire creeper came up to me smiling.

"A pleasure." He replied. My chest was filled with anger and regret.

"Father I wish to speak with you alone." I replied. Walking away from Antony and the other creepers and going into a corner at the end of the small pond.

"You lied to me!" I whispered. But Zane looked at me with confusion. "You said I wouldn't get engaged!"

"You never said that." Zane replied calmly.

"Because you interrupted me before I could speak!" I said sounding more louder. "You know how I feel about marriage."

"This is an opportunity for this land to expand. " Zane explained.

"What about the Land of Water with the water creepers? They truce humans. We could get double the land. And they wouldn't need to expect marriage for politics." I said.

"Don't speak of humans in this place!" Zane said a look of disappointment in his face. "Ever since I lost your mother to them." Hearing footsteps I looked to see Antony slowly approaching.

"Should I leave?" Antony asked.

"Yes." I replied. Zane glared at me.

"We will discuss more about this tomorrow." Zane said, pretending to smile.

"Very well then." Antony agreed. "I wish to see you again my love."

"I hope for ocelots to devour you alive." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. A few of the fire creepers gasped but Antony was calm. He nodded and walked away from me, with his creepers behind him.

"Have you lost your senses?" Zane said. I looked at him with confidence. "Never have I seen such horrible behavior from you."

"I will keep looking down on him." I said still sounding confident.

"I wish to not speak to you today." Zane said, a look of disgust on his face. I walked away from him. Making my way toward the shaded tree where my bed was. Laying down on it as I thought of how disappointed Zane was.

As midnight approached I could feel the cold wind blowing on my face. I awoke looking around the small chamber and silently rising from my bed. I creped away from the chamber into the shelter of the clumped trees, looking ahead if there were any guards nearby. Then I ran, keeping my body as low to the ground as I could, then looking back to see if I was spotted. But no ender or nether creepers were near and I sighed relieved. Then I thought about why I was running away from my home. I felt like I needed fresh air once in a while. Away from society, somewhere I could be myself. Getting closer to the border where the human lands reached I looked back, my heart pounding quickly. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should turn around and run back, but something told me to keep pushing forward. I then heard the sound of stone being broken, in the distance I spotted a human holding a pick and mining into a stone. Looking closer it had a messy dark black hair, tanned skin, and a green jacket. Under the jacket was a white T-shirt with brown trousers and sneakers he wore a silver necklace. But I couldn't quite see the pendant. He turned around and his eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry." I said my voice sounding soft. "I'm friendly." I crept closer to him slowly but he was still frightened to death from looking at me. Then I heard the sound of metal clamped together. Looking down as my front leg was impaled by tiny sharp metal spikes. The pain rushed through me and a shudder went down my spine. Losing my balance as I fell, the spikes got deeper into my leg. Making the pain unbearable. Trying to get away as I saw the metal spikes were chained into the ground. The human laughed. Picking up his iron hoe that was long and sharpened and covered in blood. He came toward me, and I yelled. Holding out his weapon ready to strike at me. Something took him down and the human fell dropping his hoe. It was impossible to tell who or what it was, but it was certainly brave. The human looking scared once more coward away. But that didn't stop the creature from chasing it, and the human fell once again. A large red brooze on his face, and it fainted. The creature came toward me picking up the hoe the human dropped and I panicked. Holding the hoe out in front as if he were to strike me. But it aimed at the chain and it cut loosed. It grasped onto the metal spikes and pulled them away. My leg feeling like it was about it fall off. As it opened the large spikes for me to remove my leg away from it. Looking at the creature closer that it was a creeper. One that I have never seen before. It was a very dark navy blue, close to black, and with pale white dots around its body except its long wavy tail. Two short small arms. He looked unbelievably amazing, like the moonless night sky. He walked away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled back to him. He stopped in his tracks. "What's your name?"

"Names aren't important in places like here." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned around.

"My name is Knight." He said sinisterly. Then I realized something.

"You're that outlaw…"

**Things just got serious :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say, but today summer vacation has started! and I will now be able to update regularly. Sooo enjoy this chapter! OCs used in this chapter: clalexander. **

"My name is Opal." I replied. Knight smirked.

"Like princess Opal?" he asked. I nodded, his expression disappeared. "Tell anyone about me here and I'll kill you and Zane." I gasped.

"How do you know my father's name?" I asked.

"He's a freaking king! How wouldn't I?" I nodded in agreement.

He made his way toward the unconscious human, searching its body.

"Why did you kill that creeper?" I asked. He looked up at me confused. "The thunder creeper." Knight sighed.

"I do what I must." He replied. I grunted at him.

"You mean killing?" I said more loudly.

"If I didn't kill him I would have gotten caught." He said. I took a step back from him, and looked over the hill. A small light glowed, getting closer and closer. Then a human appeared holding a torch, realizing it's a she. She wore a pink shirt with pink shoes and blue jeans, dirty-blonde hair. She wore pink glasses and three vivid bracelets on her left hand. And on her right hand she held a iron sword.

"Jason!" she yelled. The human that fell unconscious sprang to life his hands on his head.

"Chloe!" he yelled back.

"Shit, run!" Knight commanded. The human grabbed his hoe and swinged it at Knight. He dodged, lifting his long tail and striking him again. Knight's arms grew longer once more.

"How are you doing that?" I asked. He didn't answer. The female human was coming towards me, her sword out to attack. My heart was beating faster than usual, without thinking I began to swell. The human stopped dead in her tracks. Then I started to shrink, I felt a strange feeling of bravery. Then I rubbed my feet into the ground as they started to get hotter. Then a spark, and my feet were ignited. I let the fire spread around my body. The human stared at me in horror, and started to panicked. I slowly walked toward her. She ran from me, commanding the other human to do so as well. Then Knight looked at me strangely.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. I giggled.

"Didn't I ask you first?" I said. Knight smiled then he walked away. I extinguished the fire, and followed him. He glanced at me for a second, and then he raised his tail and whipped it against the ground. As he lifted his tail, a dead bat lay on the ground. Then wings grew out of Knight, he beat them hard and flew away. I watched him disappear until I couldn't see him anymore.

I was able to make it back home, and get as much rest as I wanted. But when I awoke, Zane stared at me in horror.

"What happened to your leg?" he said, his entire body was shaking.

"I think something bit me while I was asleep." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Because you were pissed and I didn't want to bother you." I said. Then Zane gasped.

"Don't speak like that in here!" he said. My eyes widened for a second. I never spoke like that before, not even to Zane or my friends.

"Maybe I need some fresh air." I said.

"You're not hungry?" he asked. I shook my head as I walked away from him. Making my toward the trees and out, I then spotted Zillah.

"I'm not taking you anywhere." She replied.

"That's alright." I said. "Wouldn't want you to sprain your leg while walking with me." Zillah's eyes widened. I walked away from her and I nearly laughed when she whispered _the hell?_ To herself. I made my way toward the lake beside my home. It was the best place for silence and fresh air. As I made my way toward it. I spotted Chrono and Don discussing on something. As I made my way toward them, I could finally hear their conversation.

"I can't do it Chrono!" Don complained.

"All creepers can do it!" Chrono said. "Just be angry!"

"Like what?" he said. Then Chrono sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked. Chrono smiled at me.

"I'm trying to show Don how to blow up." Chrono said. Don seemed embarrassed when Chrono explained.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous if he can't control it?" I asked, Don started to blush in embarrassment.

"I never thought of that though." Chrono said.

"Let's do something else then!" Don yelled.

"But we just started Don." Chrono said.

"Well…there's Amber." He said sounding relieved. I turned around, spotting Amber.

"Hi." Amber greeted.

"Don, maybe you and Amber can hang out, and I and Opal will be hang out as well." He said. Don and Amber disagreed.

"That won't work Chrono." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm engaged. They all gasped.

"I'll kill that bastard if he wants to marry you!" Chrono hissed as he started to swell.

"He's a prince." I added. Then Chrono's mouth dropped.

"Never mind then." Don laughed randomly, unaware of how I feel.

"But I feel like I'm in love with someone else." I added. They looked at me confused.

"Who is it?" Amber asked. I didn't answer her; all I did was walk away from my friends. I don't understand, but how can I love an outlaw?

**How could you Opal?! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, hear me out. I've been really bust IRL. but I made this chapter extra long! your welcome by the way.**

As I stood there on the beach, waves crashing and hissing on the sand, the sun setting across the horizon. I still thought of the idea of me and this outlaw. Just when I was about turn and leave, Antony stood in my way.

"Hello Opal." Antony said. "I want to apologize last time." I only sighed. "We should get to know each other more now." I nodded. Backing away from where the waves crashed and lying down on the softer sand. "Where do you go most of the time?" he asked.

"Anywhere far from here." I replied. He chuckled, and then stopped.

"You're serious?" he said, tilting his head. I nodded.

"Well what do you do most of the time then?" I asked him. He paused for a second then answered.

"Not much as well." He said. I laughed.

"You're lying!" I said with a smile.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"I have my secrets." I said.

"What about your favorite food?" he said.

"Anything with gunpowder." I said with a smile. By the time, the sun had already set. The stars started to appear above the sky, the moon slowly rising from the East. "I have to go back home now." I said. He nodded.

"Me too." He said. he still stood there on the beach, while I made my way out of the sand and into the soft grass of the forest. Nearly reaching home, I heard a large explosion. I gasped and turned around; It came from the small town beside the house. Feeling confident, I ran toward the sound of the explosion. Creepers around me were panicking, nether and ender creepers were just arriving, trying to calm everyone done. I spotted Theo heading towards the sound of explosion. I caught up to him, nearly running into him.

"What happening?" I asked.

"I don't know he said, he gazed around the area, I did the same. Then I spotted a house on fire. And then my heart fell.

"That's…Amber's house." I said, making my way slowly toward the burning house. As I got closer I could already feel the heat. A nether creeper came rushing in, breaking down the door and disappearing into the fire. A few minutes later the nether creeper arrived carrying to fire creepers. Placing them down away from the fire. Looking closely they were covered in soot and ash. I sighed relieved when it was Amber and Scott.

"Are you alright Amber?" she only coughed. Then I noticed something about her, there was a long deep brooze on her torso, and her special necklace was missing. _Knight!_ I thought. Then someone appeared out of the burning house. It was Knight! And he was holding Amber's necklace, he wasn't even getting burned by the fire. The nether and ender creepers blocked his way, surrounding him. Knight rubbed his feet into the ground, as they ignited. The fire spread all over his body. _How can he do that?_ I though again. _Only fire and nether creepers can do that._ Then he walked toward the creepers, only the ender creepers backed up, but the nether creepers didn't. Then he rushed toward one of the ender creepers, raising his long tail and striking the creeper. A large brooze left on it. His eyes turned purple, and his limbs grew longer than usual. Then he started to tackle the nether creepers one by one. Then he teleported away, then reappeared behind me. His eyes widened.

"Why are you here Opal?" he asked angrily.

"What did you do to Amber?" I said a pang of regret and anger filled me.

"Remember what I said, I do what I must." Knight replied.

I looked away from him, nearly shedding a tear. The shadows of the fire blocked my vision, and Zillah stood in my way, warning me to be quiet. She stalked toward Knight, and once she was close enough. She raised her arm and threw it on the ground, nearly crushing Knight. Zillah held him pinned with her spike-like fingers. She smiled evilly.

"The reward is mine!" she said sounding victorious. Then I felt confident once again. I still don't know what makes me feel this. Walking toward Zillah, I rubbed my feet into the ground until they ignited, letting the fire spread until I was completely covered in flames. Then I cling to Zillah's leg. She yelled in pained. I got off her, a large burned mark on her leg. With no balance from her three other legs, she fell. Dropping Knight, he scrambled up to me.

"Thanks, I guess." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You bitch." Zillah moaned. She lifted her head, and swung her arm at me. I dodged in time.

"You would kill a princess just to get to him?" I said.

"Worth a shot." She said smiling. Knight whipped her front leg. This time she fell. He ran an alley, and I followed him.

"Why are we hiding?" I whispered. He shushed me. Zillah struggled to get up. Then an arrow, was shot at her unexpected, and she fell. A male human, the same one I saw last night. Aimed his weapon at Zillah, and stabbed her to death. I could hear cheering and clapping of more than one human.

"We need to leave." Knight whispered. He backed away, rushing toward the other exit of the alley and into the large plains. Once we were far from the town, he stopped at a small pond, and rested.

"I want that necklace back!" I said to him.

"Give me one good reason." He said, throwing the necklace in the air and catching it.

"I saved your ass back there." I said angrier. Then I paused. I never used that type of language before, Knight laughed.

"I never heard someone with royalty say that!" he kept on laughing. I picked up the necklace and put it round my neck. The only way to carry it was to wear it.

"I think I misjudged you." Knight replied. I looked at him confused and he just smiled. "We have something in common.

"What is?" I asked.

"To protect each other." He replied. I blushed for a second. "Let me show you something." He said. he walked away from me, and I followed him. Making his way toward a small hill, and to the top. He helped me up. "Close your eyes." He whispered. I did what he said. "Now look up, and open your eyes." He said. As I opened them. I saw the moon full, the stars brighter than usual. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I've never seen the moon full like this." I said smiling. "I'm speechless." I added. Knight sighed and looked away from me.

"I want to see you again." He said sounding embarrassing. I turned my gaze over to him.

"I do to." I said also sounding embarrassing.

"It's just that. Your one of the wonderful creepers I have ever met in a life time." He said.

I smiled, my heart filled with joy.

"Day time?" I guessed.

"What? You want me to get caught again?" I laughed for a second.

"What are you? A zombie?" I teased. He laughed.

"It's not that. It's also because those humans always come out and hunt." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, midnight tomorrow." I said. he nodded. He waved bye to me, and I smiled to him. Making my way back to the town. I noticed water creepers around the Amber's burned house, now extinguished and covered in ash and broken wooden planks. I spotted Amber crying beside Scott, Chrono and Don where they to comfort them. And in the back, Zillah's body laid dead. I shudder went down my back, just looking at it. I walked away from the corpse and toward Amber.

"My necklace! It's gone forever. That damn thief took it away!" she whined.

"I don't think so." I said. she looked up at me. And she gasped, in happiness and enjoy. Pulling the necklace off me and putting on her.

"Where did you find it!" she said smiling, and drying away her tears.

"Um…I think that thief dropped it in the alley." I said.

"Who cares, that guy is gone." Chrono said trying to cheer everyone up.

"That thief now has an increased bounty, for what he did." Don added. I was saddened for a moment, not only the fact that Knight was in more trouble, but that I would lie to my friends just to protect him.

"Who increased the bounty?" I asked.

"I did." Someone said. Hearing the familiar voice, I turned around and saw Antony again. "I added twenty more diamonds to the bounty." He added.

"I hope that guy gets caught soon." Chrono added. "It's to troublesome nowadays." I walked away from them.

"Where are you going Opal?" Amber asked.

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired." I said. As I head toward home. I was accompanied by Antony.

"I was worried about you for a second Opal." He said. As I was near the clumped trees I looked back at Antony.

"Bye." I said. he didn't say anything but turn around and leave. Making my way into the shelter, Zane was looking at me worried.

"Where have you been." He said rushing toward me.

"I was at the beach with Antony." I said.

"That's not what Antony told me." He said. "Opal are you lying?" he added.

"No, but also my friend was in danger. You expect to me just stay here and not care for her safety?" I said.

"I could have lost you." He added. I ignored him and made my way toward my bed beside the sheltered tree. I lay down and tried to sleep, yet I couldn't. It was if, I can't wait to meet Knight, or the fact I'm putting myself in danger.

**Do it Opal :D**


	5. Note

**Hey guys, I'd just like to say that I will have to postpone this story for a while. I'm really sorry for the coincidence of why I can't update my story. Because since it is summer, I will be packing, traveling, and moving. So I will rarely be able to update this story. However, I will make short stories for the time being. I hope you guys understand and would forgive me for lost time.**


	6. Chapter 5 (Back on track!)

**Hey guys! AND IM BACK! I have finally settled into my new home and I'm ready to write again! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR POSTPONING THIS! BUT IM GLAD YOU CAN READ IT AGAIN :D. But due to this long postponing I'll be updating this story DAILY now. sorry if the chapter is short.**

As I awoke that morning, everything felt different. Zane wasn't near the pool or anywhere else. As I got onto my feet, someone called my name. It kept getting closer and closer until Amber appeared in front me smiling and blushing.

"Amber what is it?" I asked her. She took a few deep breaths before giggling a bit.

"You have a secret lover!" she said in a teasing tone. I smiled and followed her toward the trees until we reached the other side. In front me, a large flowerbed of magma orchids and a folded note with my name on it on cursive. I unfolded the note with one of my legs and read it slowly. _Everyday I think about you. –Antony_. Then I only sighed, and Amber started to giggle.

"How romantic is that?" she said cheerfully. I gave her look of worry but before I could open my mouth to speak. Someone else called me name, looking at the distance Don and Chrono were coming towards us, both of them were arguing about me. Amber only chuckled at them, and I looked down feeling ashamed.

"What's wrong Opal?" she asked. I sighed heavily before replying.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said, Don and Chrono's argument ended quickly when I said those words. "I'm in love with someone else." In a heart beat Don started to cheer really loudly and Chrono looked away at him in jealousy. "Its not you Don." I said peacefully. Chrono's mood snapped in from envy to pleasure. Don looked away this time, and I laughed. "It's not you either Chrono." Chrono tilted his head in confusion causing his fedora hat to fall on the ground.

"Opal." Amber said. "Who is it your in love with?"

"Well." I started. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you would I?" I said with a smile, Amber raised a brow at me.

"That sounds nothing like you!" she said.

"Maybe its love." I replied. Looking back at my friends, Don and Chrono looked more unhappy then usual, Don only sat down and mumbled to himself. Chrono was trying to dust off his hat and struggled to put it on. And Amber was trying to comfort them and cheer them up a bit. I felt happy though, in a way that I would always have my friends.

Once midnight approached I was already making my way toward the plains, where Knight and I met under the moon. But there was no sign of him for a while. I sighed and sat down to rest, watching the moon. As I did a noise startled me.

"I didn't think you would actually come back." A voice called. I turned around to see Knight camouflaged in the darkness.

"Why? You don't trust me?" I said. He shook his head.

"Out here, I don't trust anyone." He said, his gaze staring over the distance.

"You trust me don't you?" I asked. Knight only laughed.

"Well kinda." He replied, sitting beside me. "It's been a while since I've talked to a creeper before." Neither of us spoke for a full minute, and it was starting to get more awkward.

"What do we do now?" he asked. I laughed.

"You really haven't had a conversation with anyone." He only scratched his head in embarrassment. "Tell me about yourself." I said.

"What is there to know me, I don't have an identity anyways." He replied looking away from me.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "Tell me what kind of creeper you are." I said to him. He raised his tail and waved it around.

"I'm a morph creeper." He said. "Your turn."

"What?" I said confused.

"What type of creeper are you?" he said smiling.

"Shouldn't you know already?" I raised a brow at him and smiled.

"You're a different fire creeper." He said. "Most of them are stubborn or independent. But you care for others." Those words touched my heart, filling me with joy and hope. "Tell me, why do you want to come out and see me in the first place?" he said.

"You saved me didn't you?" I replied.

"That reminds me." He said. "You should stay away from beyond the hills."

"Why?" I asked.

"Those humans are up to no good." Knight replied. "I know that for sure."

"Alright, I will." I said.

"I should be going now." He said getting up to go.

"I want to see you again at dawn." I said. He stopped dead in his tracks

"I cant do that." Knight said uncomfortably.

"How about in the forest?"

"I wont be able to talk you out of this right?" Knight replied in his serious gaze. I smiled and nodded. "Alright Dawn it is then."

**And that completes chapter 5! chapter 6 will have more action and more OCs**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright so we get to see more humans this time. OCs added in this chapter: clalexander, Referred to As. Enjoy!**

I was already making my way back to my home, making sure that none of the guards would find me. Once I passed through clumps and into the large clearing, Zane was staring at me a look of disappointment.

"Where have you been?" he said. I didn't answer him as I walked past him. "Answer me Opal!" he said louder. I stopped near the small pond, and looked at my reflection. "Why is it that you have changed, Opal?"

"If only you knew what I wanted." I said to him. Zane sighed.

"It's for the best." He replied. I turned to look at him, my legs were starting to heat up quickly, and my body started to swell.

"You don't know what's best for me!" I yelled at him, fire was slowly spreading and growing. He stayed quiet and didn't even flinch. I was about to reach my limit and explode, but I slowly let my anger fade away and let the flames die. I looked away from him, suddenly realizing that the moon was about to go down. I walked away from him, quickly making my way toward the trees to meet Knight. But as I thought of it, I couldn't get the image of my own father disapproved and disappointed in me. It was as if I could never look at him the same again.

The first few rays of light were slowly crawling through the plains, the stars were already fading and the moon has already gone down. The forest was just insight, but I couldn't spot Knight. I waited for him, but there was still no sign of him, I thought of turning back when someone whispered my named. It was Knight crawling on the ground and coming towards me. He gave me a look of worry on his face, and I had no hope but to laugh at him.

"What in the Notch are you doing?" I said.

"Keep your voice low!" he whispered. "I don't want to get caught."

"The sun isn't nearly up yet, besides all the guards are patrol in the town." I said trying to comfort him. He nodded and got up, dusting his chest.

"Why did you want me to meet you at dawn?" Knight asked. I smiled at him.

"Close your eyes." I said. He raised a brow at me in confusion. "Just do it." He sighed then slowly closed his eyes, I walked behind him and nudged him forward out of the forest, then made him face where the light was coming from. Once the sun was in view, I commanded him to open them. Once he did, he squinted at first, but slowly widened them; he looked at it with amazement and awe.

"I've never seen anything like this before." He said.

"So, you have never seen the sun before?" I asked him. He shook his head no, still staring at the sun.

"It's burning my eyes though…" he said.

"Don't look at it too long though!" I said adding a chuckle. "It's bad for your eyes." He turned away from it and faced me.

"I want to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"Do you still like humans." He asked. I looked down at my feet pretending that I didn't hear him.

"That depends if they're trying to kill me." I said teasingly. He laughed. I walked away from him, looking back to make sure he followed. He ran up to me, and put his arm over me. I shrugged for a second, and he moved his arm away from me.

"Sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his head again.

"It's ok I guess." I replied to him. Knight smiled and then gazed at the light again, the sun was slowly making its way off the ground, and the clouds were becoming more visible. Suddenly Knight stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked onto something in the distance. He waved his tail violently like a cat. I looked over the horizon to see, when I realized it was a human. Not just one, but three of them. The one in the middle was a girl, she had short black curly hair, pale skin, she wore a grey jacket with golden linings and wore a white tank top under it. Camouflaged pants that reached down to her leather shoes. She wore a belt that held other weapons, and she had black fingerless gloves, in her two hands were daggers sharp and poisoned tipped. Her green eyes were locked onto us in a hostile gaze. The one of the left was the same human that Knight and I came across twice. On the right, was also a girl. She wore blue jeans and a pink shirt with matching shoes, she wore pink glasses and three bracelets on her left arm and in her right arm she held a glowing iron sword. Her blue eyes rested on me and she flipped her dirty blonde hair.

"I get the black one…" the male one said. The girl in the middle raised her dagger to stop him.

"Quit it Jason." She said. "We have orders from Avernus, remember?"

"Don't you know that I nearly lost an eye because of him Maya?" he replied in a stubborn tone.

"It's to bad he didn't take your life." He looked away from the girl known as Maya. "You got the bracelets Chloe?" Maya said to the girl on the right.

"Don't think I didn't remember." She said pulling out two metal bracelets.

"Lets have some fun with them then." Maya said. She threw her dagger nearly stabbing my feet. Knight hissed and waved his tail high. Chloe came running in from the right, targeting me. I wasn't sure what to do. All I did was swell and rubbed my feet into the ground fast enough to ignite them. As she struck me with her sword, I pushed her, and she was lit on fire. I looked to see Knight was now dealing with two humans this time. He tried his best trying to whip one of them with his tail.

"Take this you bastard!" Jason said, raising his hoe and striking the back of Knight. He yelled in pain, Maya took the advantage and stabbed his leg with her sword, and he fell to the ground. They both look at me this time. Chloe struck my back this time, the pain stung me quickly, and I could feel the blood run down back. I fell to the ground as well, my vision nearly blurring away into unconsciousness, the last glimpse I could get, was the three humans cheering. Then, I blacked out.

**Nooo D:**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here's the chapter with more OCs in them. Hope you enjoy! OCs added in this chapter: Endie, Hi, xXBlueOrchidXx, Guest, The Multiverse Jumper, Daedric Puppet, Radrahda48, bluecupcakes789, and Spark Erica Rose. Whew, Lots of names xD**

I blinked my eyes awake, my body feeling heavy, everything was stirring, my vision was a bit blurry, but once it was clear. I realized I was inside a wooden house, and I also noticed a thunder creeper standing beside me, he wore black sunglasses over his eyes, and green hat with a large C on it, and he also had a lightning bolt birth mark on his chest. And strangely a metal bracelet on his leg.

"Are you…okay?" he said shyly. I stood up and backed away from sacredly.

"Who are you?" I said. I then realized there were more creepers of different elements behind me.

"Nice going, Cam." One of the creepers said sarcastically. She walked up to me, and pushed the thunder creeper aside. "Don't worry he does that around people." She said. She was a fire creeper with red hair and bright orange eyes, and she wore a necklace with a conch shell as a pendant, and just like the thunder creeper, she also had a metal bracelet on her leg. "I'm Jay, she replied cheerfully.

"I'm Opal." I replied. Another creeper came up to me, it was a rather young ender creeper, she was a little smaller than my height and she had light brown coffee hair with a pink lotus flower in it, blue eyes, and black fingerless gloves, she had a small birthmark in the palm of her spike-like fingers, there was something hiding under her gloves, but I wasn't able to see it closely, and just like Cam and Jay, she had a metal bracelet on her right arm. "This is Kitty." Jay said. "She's the youngest here."

"Hi." She said happily waving her arm. I replied to her greeting with a nod of my head.

"Have you seen my friend?" I asked.

"Is he rather black and has a long tail?" she guessed. I nodded. She pointed behind me, I turned around to see Knight, motionless surrounded by humans, but not the same as the ones that Knight and I encountered.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled running up to him. The humans got up and backed away.

"Chill." Cam said.

"Don't worry they're friendly." Jay replied. One of the humans had fair skin, dark blue eyes, and had shoulder-length black hair. She wore a blouse with dark blue jeans and black ballet flats. She had rectangular black glasses. She had a black bag clinging to her jeans, on the side of her jeans, her sword glowed vibrantly, reminding me of one of the humans that attacked me. The other human also had fair skin and a blue hoodie and had her hood up, under her hood she had a beanie and under it, she had short blonde hair, and black leggings and leather boots. She had a strange mix of eye color, green, blue, and grey. Her sword was lying on the ground glowing as well. The third human wore a plain white t-shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. he had a redstone watch on his left arm, in his right arm he held a diamond pick.

"Let me introduce you to these guys." Jay said.

"The one with the blouse is Ranae, the one in the hoodie and beanie is Nicole, and the one in the white t-shirt is Shaylum."

"Excuse me." I said, trying to get the humans attention.

"They can't understand us." Jay said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's pretty obvious. We've tried getting their attention, but they don't seem to understand us." She replied. I approached Knight with caution hearing the human's conference.

"There's to much poison in his body." Ranae said. "It'll be hard to remove all of it out."

"Do you think Radha can do anything about this?" Shaylum guessed, Ranae shrugged.

"Look at the bright side guys." Nicole pitched in. "We have a freaking awesome creeper on our side!" she said cheering. Ranae and Shaylum looked at her displeasing.

"That doesn't make any difference." Ranae said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" she yelled waving her arms around insanely. Shaylum reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy grasshopper. Nicole screamed incredibly loud, my ears nearly popped. She ran out of the room waving her arms around.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jay and Cam both said.

"Tell me where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Magekeep." Cam replied. "One of the villages here."

"I'm in a human village!" I said shockingly.

"You should be glad you're here." She said. "Greyview is after creepers like you."

"Greyview?" I said tilting my head.

"It's another village." She replied. "That village hates creepers, yet they still tame them." She said in disgust. She stared at my leg with strangeness. "I'm sure they'll come looking for you." I looked down at my leg in shock. A metal bracelet tightened to my leg, similar to Jay's, Cam's and Kitty's. I shook my leg fiercely to remove it, but no luck.

"Get this off me!" I said loudly. I began to rub my leg into the ground until flames spread out. Cam and Kitty backed away from, but Jay stood where she stood. The bracelet wasn't melting or was even effected by the flames. I extinguished the flame and began to take deep breaths.

"Chill!" Cam said again more loudly.

"How do I get this off me?" I said.

"You cant." She said I looked at her displeasingly. "Only the owners can, they have special keys to unlock them."

"Why in the Notch would you wear them then?!" she laughed.

"So that we know which human owns us." She said smiling. I looked at her confusing. "Even you're boyfriend over there has one on his arm." She said teasingly. I looked at Knight's arm, and even he also wore on of the metal bracelets.

"Why do you stay with these humans?" I said uncomfortably. She gave me a confused look.

"They saved our lives." She said.

"I was attacked by a horde of ocelots, but Bryan saved me from them."

"I nearly got killed by one of the humans from Greyview, If it wasn't for Jameera's amazing archery skills." She said.

We all looked at Kitty for an answer, but nothing came out.

"I was born here." She said with a smile. Jay came close to me and whispered to my ear.

"She was actually found when she was very young, we just told her she was born here." I raise a brow at her in confusion.

"I have to head back home." I said in worry

"You cant with that bracelet on!" Jay pointed out. "If someone from Greyview saw that, they'll take you to their village against you're will!" I sighed.

"I guess you're right." I said. "Besides I don't want to live Knight here." I said glancing at the comatose creeper.

"That's too bad." Jay said. "He's kinda cute though." She said with a giggle. I only blushed in embarrassment. "Follow me." She said. "I'll show you around."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about 2 days ago, I have been all over the place, especially since I had school. But here's chapter 8! OCs added in this chapter: Endie, ItsMyIceCream428, TheDart3, Mihu. Enjoy you guys! ^^**

I was just behind Jay before we left the small house, I looked at Knight before leaving, he was still asleep and being catered to the humans. Just outside a large male ender creeper was sitting outside, he was even large than the small 5 block heighted building. He had a large red spot on the top of his head, and the ends of his legs and arms had a strange turquoise hue. Making him look gradient, he even had a small band on his right red arm, with small handwriting on it and on his left arm a large metal bracelet.

"That's Reddemon, he's the toughest creeper around here." Jay said.

"He reminds me of Zillah." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you just say Vylla? Have you met Ender Vylla?" I raised a brow at her.

"Who's she?" I said tilting my head.

"We'll come across her eventually." She promised. Before we could continue the tour, Reddemon made his way toward us, but not in a threatening way.

"Hi Red!" Jay greeted. Reddemon gave her a polite nod. "This is Opal." She said turning towards me.

"Are you alright?" he said calmly. I gulped and shook my head.

"Show some respect." Jay teased. "He did save your life." I looked at her in confusion. But she kept on smiling at me. "If Dart and Red didn't see both of you there, who knows what might have happened."

"Who's Dart?" I asked.

"Dom Emmart." Reddemon corrected her. "He's the leader of this village, and my owner."

"Can I meet him?" I asked. Reddemon raised his arm over to one of the large houses that looked like a bunker. "Thankyou Reddemon." I said.

"Call me Red." He said, as he walked away from me.

"He's not as bad as he looks." Jay said, before turning away toward the house, I followed behind her more slowly though as I scanned the area. Once we were already near the house, a human came out from the house, he had an olive skin tone and short black hair. He wore a plain black shirt and camouflaged pants and black combat boots, he had two iron swords tied to his waist.

"Hi, Dart." I said. He didn't bother to notice me as he walked away, he only glanced at Jay and me for a second.

"Hey there Jay." He said, before waking away.

"Didn't I tell you humans can't understand us?" she said. I laughed unenthusiastically before I sighed.

"C'mon Opal, I'll show you the training area." She said as she ran past me. I ran to catch up to her, before slowing down. The training wasn't very far, it was behind a few houses in a flat like area, there wasn't really a lot, mostly wooden poles, with sword marks and arrows. There was only a human and a creeper there. The human was using a bow in a far range area, hitting every pole precisely. She had long wavy dark brown hair, part to the left and tied in a braid, dark brown eyes and dull red lips, two piercings n each of her ears, it was hard to make out the shape, but one of the matching piercings looked like black hearts. She had a dark purple hoodie and under it, a white T-shirt, she had black shorts and black combat boots to match it. The other creeper was in fact an ender creeper, but she was a few inches smaller than Red, she had pink hair with purple tips at the end, and on her left arm she had a bracelet with an ender pearl sitting above it. And on her right arm she had the metal bracelet. She was staring at the human, launch her bow several times at the pole, never missing a shot.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The human is Jameera, and that's her creeper, Endie Vylla." She replied.

"So that's Vylla." I said adding a laugh. Vylla turned around to see what the commotion was, and she smiled when she say Jay.

"Hi Jay." She said loudly, waving her large arms to get her attention. Jay walked up to her, and I stayed put. "Who's that?" Vylla said.

"She's new here. Her names Opal." Jay said, looking back at me. I smiled at her. Vylla came running towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm Endie Vylla!" she said.

"N-nice..to m-meet you.." I could hardly make out words while Vylla squeezed the life out of me. Once Vylla let go, I took a large gasp for air and breathed heavily. Jameera turned around and looked at us for a few seconds, then went back to her training.

"It's alright." Jay said. "Jameera has a shy personality. She mostly spends time with Vylla."

"If only she understood what I was saying." Vylla said scratching her cheek and laughing.

"Speaking of which." Jay started. "Did Radha finish making that potion yet?" Vylla only shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied.

"What potion?" I asked. Jay and Vylla turned around to look at me.

"It's a potion Radha has been working hard on." Jay said. "It allows a human the capability to speak with a creeper." She added.

"That sounds amazing." I said.

"Yeah, but Radha is still working to get specific ingredients for it." Vylla added.

"Vylla lets go now." Someone called out, looking behind Vylla, Jameera was calling her name; her bow was around her torso.

"I'll see you tonight Jay, Opal." Vylla said as she turned to leave. Jay smiled back to her.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Jay raised a brow at me.

"You're always smiling." I said. She smiled again cheekly.

"What's better than not smiling?" she pointed out. I nodded my head.

"I wish I was like you." I said. Jay's smile was even wider than usual, like a Cheshire cat's.

"C'mon Opal, that's enough sight seeing for now." She said turning around as I followed behind. Jay was looking at me strange, scanning my face. I looked away from her and tried not to make eye contact.

"What's the matter?" she said, her smile disappearing.

"Have you ever got into an argument with someone, that is displeases them?" I said looking at the ground.

"Many times." She said. "Why has it never happened to you?" I nodded my face with worry. "What is there to worry about?"

"It feels as if that person wont forgive me anymore." I said.

"Who is this person?" Jay asked.

"My father." I added. Jay giggled.

"Everyone gets into fights with their dads." Jay said trying to cheer me up.

"Has it happened to you?" I asked, my worrying expression slowly fading.

"It's hard to remember. But I know that your dad might have overreacted. They wont know everything about you." Jay said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"My father doesn't know that much about me." I said aloud trying to calm myself.

"What about your mother?" Jay asked. I stopped, and then stared at the ground. Jay gapped her mouth, as if she was trying to say something.

"I..I..I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"I think my mother would have known more about me than my father." I said, ignoring what Jay said. She stood they're silent, and sighed.

"Do you want some time alone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I said. "I'm used to it anyways." Jay only sighed. "That's unnatural for you." I said. Jay looked at me confused. "You don't seem to be smiling." I said laughing, Jay laughed as well.

"We really should be heading back though." Jay said. "It's almost sunset." I looked over the horizon; the sun was still high in the sky, but close to sunset.

"It's not near sunset." I said.

"Just wait in a few minutes. It'll be dark soon."

**To all those Minecraftians who know that day is to short in Minecraft xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Not much to say about this chapter, but just a heads up to General Pyrus and to others that during the postponing of this story. I didn't get writers block, I was busy on vacation and moving, and had to spend time with my family 24/7. Other than that, enjoy this chapter.**

It was already nightfall, me and jay made it back to the wooden house, where all the creepers were chatting and gossiping with each other. Cam was talking with a water creeper I wasn't familiar with, Kitty and Vylla were laughing with each other. I looked around the room to see Knight, he was in the corner with a human, and she had purple eyes and glasses, and brown hair. She wore a robe that was gold and red with a mix of purple. She also had a necklace with a red and white gem as the pendant and the frame of the pendant was pure gold. Her hands glowed mysteriously pink, and she hover her hands over Knights leg, which was bandaged. While looking at Knight and the human, Jay must have noticed me staring at her.

"That's Radha." Jay said. "She's the strongest and most talented mage in Magekeep.

"What's a mage?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well." Jay began. "It's someone who can wield magic." I nodded my head to respond, I slowly walked toward Knight, his body still in a comatose state. As I got closer, the human noticed me. She didn't speak up, instead she reached into her robe's pocket and pulled out a bottle that was round from the bottom and was tilted at the top. Inside the bottle was green liquid glowing, she threw the bottle down hard on the ground, and then the bottle smashed. I backed up as I realized green bubbles were emerging from Radha and me.

"Can you hear me?" Radha said slowly. I stayed silent and nodded. "Can you say something to me?" she asked again.

"Like what?" I asked, Radha gasped cupping her hands over her mouth.

"The potion works!" she said cheerfully, she got up and ran out of the room, and cheered, the cheers faded as all the humans, came up toward Radha, I wasn't able to hear the humans from outside, but once Radha was finish talking, all the humans came running. Causing all the creeper's heads to turn toward the door. At the front was Dom Emmart, and next to him were Radha, and all the other humans waiting outside, staring through the window.

"Who did you try the potion on?" Dom Emmart asked. Radha pointed at me.

"The one with blonde hair with red and orange highlights." She replied. Dom made his way toward me slowly.

"Hello?" he asked. "Can you hear me?" I only nodded again and replied with a yes. Dom looked like he was still waiting for an answer, he then shook his head and got up. "All I hear is hissing." Dom replied.

"I think the potion only works when it's smashed near the closest person and creeper." Radha guessed, scratching her head. "But I know she can understand me."

"We all understand what you say." I said. "It's just that you don't know what we're saying."

"She spoke to me again!" Radha said loudly, loud enough for all the humans outside mumble to each other.

"Then do you have anymore of that potion?" Dom asked. Radha shook her head.

"Sorry Chief, I only made one while trying to think of other ideas to complete the potion." She replied. Dom nodded, and left the room. Outside Dom was explaining to everyone about it. But then he left, and so did the others. Radha also left, and once she closed the door. All the creepers came looking at me, as if they were about to blow up in surprise.

"She understands you?!" Jay said in surprise. All the creepers started to whisper to each other, either about the potion or me. I turned around and sat beside Knight. His breathing was slow and weak. And I curled closer to him. I noticed Cam was approaching me, and I lifted my head to see him better.

"Are you hungry?" he asked awkwardly. I shook my head.

"No thanks." I said, slumping my head into the ground.

"Are you sure? You look like you haven't eaten in a day." He said, raising a brow.

"Creepers don't always eat anyways." I corrected him.

"Are you worried about him?" Cam asked. I only looked at him, and then I raised my head again.

"About who?" I asked. Cam pointed with his leg.

"Him." He said.

"Is he going to die?" I was filled with sadness when those words came out of my mouth. I had already found someone I want to be with, and someone who understands me.

"D-don't worry." Cam sounded startled. "While you were with Jay, Radha came to check on your friend and she put some healing magic on him to ease the pain from the poison."

"How long will he be like this?" I asked. Cam was silent, instead he backed away from me, and Jay pushed him out of the way again, and came to comfort me.

"Don't worry Opal, Knight here might wake up in a few days." I nodded to her and smiled, feeling the heavy weight of sadness lift from me.

"Thanks Jay." I said, resting my head beside Knight's, as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke to strange sounds, and footsteps. I soon then realized Knight wasn't beside me anymore. I looked around the room, all I could see was sleeping creepers, and the door open wide. I got up and made my way to the door, trying not to step on any of the creepers. As I made my way to the door, I glanced around; no one was to be seen. Then I suddenly felt a heavy weight on me and I fell to the ground. I tried to turn my body around to see who it was. But all I saw was Knight's face of shock and regret.


	11. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you like it!**

"Shit! Sorry Opal!" Knight cried out, he quickly got off me and helped me up.

"What are you doing?" I said. Knight shushed me to be quiet. "Listen Knight!" I said more quietly. He shushed me again.

"Let's get out of here." Knight commanded, making a run for it. But I stayed put and cleared my throat to get his attention. "What are you doing?" Knight said. Making his way back to me.

"Can you just listen to me!" I yelled at him, before Knight shushed me again.

"What is it Opal?" Knight asked, sounding as if he was in a hurry.

"These humans saved us." I said "They're kinder than the one's that attacked us." Knight was silent; he rubbed the back of his neck. "They treated your wounds and watched you while you healed." I added

"Can you explain to me what this is then?" Knight said, poking his arm out to show the metal bracelet.

"The humans that attacked us put them on us." I said, Knight was busy trying to pry the bracelet of his arm. "These humans really like us here, especially the creepers." Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"What if we stay here forever?" I blurted out, Knight looked up at me and raised a brow, and I looked away, mistakenly saying that out loud. Instead of more of Knight's frets, he encouraged the idea.

"You're right." He said. "I wont have to worry about being caught, or always hiding." The fact that Knight and me could stay here forever scared me a little, I wouldn't be able to see my friends again, or my father. But also I would have my freedom, no longer to be called princess, or be judged by royalty. It was the most difficult decision of my life, be with my love, or be with the people I care about.

"I need some time to think." I said, walking away from Knight toward the wooden house. I looked back at him, as he did the same to me.

The next morning I woke up extra early, I could hear familiar voices outside, and half of the sleepy creepers were gone. I got up and made my way toward the door. As I got closer, the noises got louder, and eventually I heard some hissing and laughing. And as I walked out, already I could see Jay, Cam, Red, Vylla, and a few other creepers socializing with Knight. I made my way toward the large group of creepers and I listened to their conversation.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Jay said in delight. Knight opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cam.

"Is there more like you?" Knight only smiled and scratched his head. Jay squeezed past the crowd of creepers toward me.

"You're boyfriend over there is even more amazing than I thought!" Jay squealed.

"B-boyfriend?" I yelled out, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Kitty said you and Knight were smooching last night." Jay teased. I glanced at Kitty for a moment; she may be cute, but sinister. I tried to protest but Knight interrupted me, escorting me away from the crowd of creepers who kept staring at us.

"How long have I been asleep?" Knight whispered to my ear.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked tilting my head.

"That thunder creeper is asking me." Knight replied giving a small glance at Cam.

"Are you asking everything about yourself?" I asked him, Knight chuckled.

"I've never been used to this you know?" Knight said smiling. "It's great to talk to people again." I nodded in agreement. Knight turned around to face the crowd. "I'll answer all your questions later!" Knight yelled back at them. The creepers complained in irritation and a few swelled up. One of them looked like they were about to explode. Knight wrapped his tail over my shoulders, as I followed him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought you could show me around this place." Knight suggested. I heard a large smash on the ground, frightening me the adrenaline rushing around me causing me to swell up, but not Knight. Instead he was having the life choked out of him from a hug by a human, which was Nicole. Nicole had bubbles surging around her body, so did Knight and I.

"I'll show you around!" Nicole cheered. Knight struggled to remove the human from her grasp, but she was to strong, eventually Red came up with Dom by his side. He gave a little signal to Red as he marched toward Nicole grasping her with his large spiked-like fingers until Knight was free.

"Sorry about that." Red said, putting down Nicole in front of Dom.

"We want to keep creepers alive please." Dom said, giving a look of disappointment. Nicole dusted off her leggings and looked at Dom.

"You were saying something Chief?" Nicole asked. Dom face palmed, and so did Red. Dom just walked away, leaving a confused Nicole.

"Let's just move away." Knight suggested. Nicole's confused look turned into awe.

"Oh my gosh I can hear him talk!" Nicole yelled out. Knight and I only walked away from her, and she was still in awe and amazement, her hands glowing darker and black flames began to shoot out, randomly spraying out in all directions. Knight and I only quickened our pace away from her.

**I'm sorry if I had to end a chapter like that, it's not likely for me. Cmon, a story has to have some ****humour, right?**


	12. Chapter 11

**So here's the 11th chapter! Took a while to make, and I believe were reaching near the end. Wait! its not over! Theres still 3-5 or more chapters left here! Don't leave so soon!**

During the walk, I guided Knight through the area, meeting a few other creepers. Only then did the sightseeing ended early due to Nicole stalking us. The only thing we were able to do was watch others do their regular routine. Knight was looking weary; his external wound wasn't healed yet. And even I felt a bit tired about it.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"It's just a scratch." Knight replied. Taking a glimpse behind Knight, Jay and Cam were making their way toward us. Both of them were carrying a small pouch around their necks.

"You want to come mining with us?" Jay asked, with her same old smile.

"What's mining?" I questioned. I looked at Knight to see if he would know but he looked as confused as I am.

"Well, it's what humans do." Cam replied. I was still confused though. "You get all sorts of stuff from doing it."

"Sounds tiring." Knight muttered.

"Well we're going to do it creeper-style!" Jay said, running off in another direction. Cam turned around and followed.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Cam added, before running after Jay. I looked at Knight and he didn't seem to enthusiastic about the idea.

"It seems better than stealing." I teased. He snickered. Eventually he got up and we followed the two dashing creepers. By the time we caught up with Jay and Cam, they were climbing up a cobblestone staircase, which was infused, to the side of a plateau. By the time we reached the top, there was an endless crater of different sizes and different heights. I looked over to Jay where she was examining the area, circling the area of craters. Then she stopped, she dropped her pouch on the ground and rubbed her feet with incredible friction until flames started to spew out. Steadily placing her feet on the necklace of the pouch. Once it was ignited, Jay bolted out of the way. Then the pouch detonated, grass and stone blocks went flying all over the place. I covered my eyes and a gust of wind blew around me, until everything was still. All that was left was a small crater and a few other blocks I couldn't recognize.

"Want to give it a try Opal?" Jay asked, handing me another pouch. I took the pouch from her and curiously opened it, inside of the pouch was gunpowder.

"Doesn't it seem kind of dangerous?" I informed her.

"If it wasn't, Cam would be doing it all the time." Jay mocked, looking at Cam who was already sparking up the necklace of the pouch until a small flame appeared and he dashed out of the way. Another explosion, and more blocks went flying out in different directions.

"Opal, how about I try it first?" Knight offered, taking the pouch from his small hands. Knight then walked over to Cam who was examining the crater. Suddenly Knight waved his long tail then whipped Cam's leg. Shocked and surprised, Cam lost his balance and fell into the small crater.

"What the hell was that for?" Cam yelled out.

"Sorry about that." Knight said sarcastically. Electricity was surging around Knight's body. He walked a few blocks from the crater that Cam blew up. Knight tossed the pouch into the ground, and placed his leg near the necklace of the pouch, waiting until sparks flew out and landed on the necklace, igniting a small flame. Knight ran out of the way, and Cam was struggling to climb out of the crater. The pouch then exploded again, nothing was left of it but a crater. Knight was taking long deep breaths, and cheered in excitement.

"It is fun!" Knight said.

"Your turn Opal." Jay mumbled, holding another pouch between her teeth. I took the pouch from her and walked away, a sudden though coming into my mind.

"Where were you keeping all these?" I whispered to myself. I circled around the area, looking for an area to place the pouch. I ended up placing it between two other craters that were a few blocks away. I rubbed my feet into the ground, until flames spewed out. My leg feeling shaking as I tried to ignite the necklace, once it did, I ran out of the way. Adrenaline surging through my body, I could already hear an explosion, and the heat of it right behind me. Once I felt that I was at a good distance, I turned around. A small crater was visible in sight. Cam was looking over it and, Knight put his arm around my body to comfort me.

"Not bad Opal." Jay commented. All I did was nod at her remark.

"It was...Kind of fun." I said, taking deep breaths, adrenaline was still rushing in my body.

"I guess that's enough fun today." Jay said, mocking the word "fun". "Cam and I are going to head back now."

"What about all those blocks we found?" I asked.

"Don't worry." Cam pitched in. "Some humans will come in and mine it."

"You should come back with us. It'll be dark soon." Jay reminded. Looking up at the sun, which was starting to fall to the west, remembering what Jay said.

"Opal, let's stay a bit longer." Knight asked. I smiled and nodded.

As Knight and I watched the sun set, the sky has begun to change from golden yellow to greyish blue. The sky was slowly darkening, matching Knight's tone. I knew that I would have to give my answer sooner or later, and I was able to tell Knight how I feel about him.

"I made up my mind." I said. Knight looked at me confused for a second, but soon recalling. "I want to stay here with you." I said. Knight smiled at me.

"It was your idea." Knight said, adding a chuckle, I giggled with him. "Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Knight asked. I looked over the plains, where the direction of the Fire Kingdom was. Then I looked down, staring at the metal bracelet.

"Your used to it right?" I asked him. Knight sighed, his voice sounding with a bit of agreement. "Can you tell me how you were used to it?"

"I'd feel better if I wouldn't." Knight said, trying to divert the question. I moved closer toward him, and Knight did the same as well.

"Opal, I want to ask you something." Knight said.

"What is it?" I asked. He put his arms around me.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He blurted out. I looked down and smiled at him. "I know it sounds ridiculous-"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." I said. Knight then kissed me. Hesitating at first, but then I moved in closer. It was as if I was ready to swell up and explode, but in a different way. Was this what loved felt like? Glancing away at Knight, I noticed a familiar fire creeper looking at us close by. I pushed Knight off me.

"What?" Knight looked at me confused. I pointed my head toward the creeper.

"I think Jay is watching us." I whispered. Knight waved at Jay frantically, with a fake smile. But Jay didn't move, instead a fireball came blasting toward us. Knight pushed me out of way, both of us landing hard on the ground.

"That's not Jay!" Knight yelled.

**Who could it be? :O**


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter pretty much sums up how I feel about going back to school (lol) Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Scrambling up to my feet as I stared at the creeper in the distance. Did Jay completely loose it? Or it wasn't her at all? Before any more questions popped into my mind, another fireball came blasting toward us, I dodged in time, and Knight took a long leap backwards. Soon the unthinkable happens, more creepers came behind the creeper. Nether, fire, ender creepers started to make their way toward us. Knight ran toward the direction of Magekeep, yelling my name to follow him. But I stood dead in my tracks. a few nether creepers were able to sneak behind us and block Knight's path, surrounding us. I thought it was the end, as the creepers slowly made their way toward us. But I only watched them make their way toward Knight, completely ignoring me as if I wasn't there. Then I realized something; these were the creepers of the Land of Fire. The only creeper that wasn't pursuing Knight was the creeper than threw a fireball at us. That creeper was in fact Antony. I even noticed the only two other creepers that stood out in the herd of creepers, they were Don and Chrono. Chrono was stomping his feet hard in the ground, causing the terrain to rise and blocks to break up. Don was behind him, his ores glowing an azure blue, also affecting Chrono. I turned my attention toward Knight, fighting against a few creepers. While he was distracted whipping one fire creeper off its feet, I noticed Theo sneaking up behind Knight. Taking his chance to raise his large arms and smash them on the ground, with Knight under it. I gasped in shock, shedding a tear. More creepers started surround Knight, under the heavy weighted arm.

"No!" I yelled at them, rushing towards the trailing creepers. Only to be stopped by a nether creeper, blocking my path with his arm.

"Please princess Opal." He said gently. "Let us handle this."

I swayed my head around to look over the large arm that covered my sightings, until a familiar voice called my name.

"Opal!" The voice called out, I turned around to see Zane, rushing towards me. As he got closer he laid his head down on my shoulder. "I was so worried about you!" Zane cried out.

"Father?" I said, shedding a tear.

"Are you alright Opal?" Another voice called out. Zane raised his head and turned around, behind him was Antony. I looked at him with a displeasing glare.

"If it wasn't for your quick mind Antony, I would have never been able to find my precious Opal." Zane said, with a smile I haven't seen for years.

"Well some people say I do have an eye for a human." Antony said teasingly, admiring Zane's comment. I snorted at him. Antony walked over to herd of creepers, as they made path for him, getting a clear view of Knight, broozed and weak, still pinned down by the heavy arm. "Actually if it wasn't for you Opal, we would have never been able to find this outlaw." Antony said, loud enough for Knight to hear.

"You..tricked me?" Knight said wearily, coughing out dirt and blood. I stammered, trying to speak up, only to be interrupted. "You bitch!" he yelled out, raising his tail and striking the arm. Theo yelled out in pain, lifting his arm and covering it with his other arm. Knight took his advantage to run after me. Only to be stopped by more creepers. Fire was bursting out in different directions; a nether creeper took his chance and smashed Knight into the ground once more. Another nether creeper offered another arm, placing it above the other arm. All I could do was watch in horror, running toward them with tears.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "I love him!" all the creepers nearby froze like statues, I even saw Chrono faint right on the spot with Don looking at him surprised.

"Have you lost it Opal?" Zane said, his voice getting angrier. "That outlaw kidnapped you and broozed you. He said looking behind my back that was bandaged.

"He didn't do that!" I said. "Some humans attacked me-" I could already hear some gasps when I said the word "human". Then Don fainted right on the spot, right beside Chrono.

"He worked with humans?" Antony asked.

"No!" I stammered.

"That's to bad." Antony said, sounding more realistic. "He was titled for kidnapping, murder, robbery-"

"Stop it!" I said, before he could say anything abusive to Knight.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for this outlaw." Zane said. I turned around from both of the creepers looking at Knight he was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"His name is Knight." I said gently. I turned toward Antony and Zane once more, Zane looking at me with anger. And Antony, with disappointment. Zane opened his mouth to speak only to be disturbed by a call.

"Opal? What's going on?" a voice called out. I turned my head toward where the sound came from, who was in fact Jay, Cam, Red, and all the other creepers from Magekeep, even all the humans were there.

"Shit!" Antony cried. "Humans! Attack them!" He commanded. A few creepers started to pursue toward the humans. Some of them pulled their weapons out, but Dom signaled them to stop.

"We mean you no harm." Red said with confident.

"Leave us in piece then!" Zane snorted. All the creepers turned away, so did the humans slowly making their way back to their village. I only saw Kitty who pouted at me. Sadness in her eyes, then she turned around following the creepers and humans. Only then when they were gone from sight, did Antony signal the creepers to start moving. The nether creeper who pinned down Knight, clamped him tightly with his sharp-like fingers, and then grasping Knight with both his arms. Zane then ushered me to move, disappointment in his eyes. The same look he gave me when I ran away. What have I done?

**Oh Noes! D:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, I don't know what happened with Chapter 12…When I submitted it two days, it didn't show up…so sorry if you guys thought I didn't update. But please enjoy this one!**

Just like any other day, I woke up in my same bed, in the same home I've lived in. But now things were different. Antony was socializing with Zane beside the pond, he never comes this early to my home. Walking toward the town the town to meet my friends, everyone just gazed at me strangely. Some of them turned away, muttering to each other something I couldn't quite hear. Looking through the crowd of creepers, strangely I spotted Jay. Yet I was only hallucinating to realize it was Amber. Even she looked like she has seen a ghost. She walked away from me, into the alleys of the houses.

"Amber!" I called out her name. She didn't answer. I pushed my way through the multitude of creepers, following Amber. Eventually I spotted her staring at the pond, the same place I meet Amber, Chrono, and Don. I slowly approached her with caution.

"Amber?" I said more gently, she turned around to face me.

"I know about what happened last night." She said. "Everybody knows about it." She rested her gaze on the metal bracelet, still locked onto my feet.

"Don't you know that creeper is the same one who nearly killed me?" Amber exclaimed, starting to shed tears. "That ender creeper he killed?" Zillah's death started to wonder in my mind.

"I can explain!" I said.

"Tell me then!" she yelled. "Tell me how can you love someone with blood on their hands?" I stammered at first, but then my words became clear.

"Because I have found someone who sees me as what I want to be." Amber's tears faded, but she still looked frightened.

"I agree with Amber." A familiar voice called. I turned around to see Don and Chrono.

"Can't believe I'm saying this. But I do to." Don added.

"What is it that you see in him?" Amber asked. I turned around from both of them and walked toward the pond, staring at my reflection.

"When I look at him…" I started. "I see my reflection." Don and Chrono sounded confused. But Amber came up to me and gave me a nudge. She smiled a bit, which reminded me of Jay.

"If I only I could know how to love like you. I would understand how you feel." Jay commented.

"I don't." Chrono snorted. Don pushed Chrono over his feet to warn him to be quiet. I chuckled a bit, and Amber joined in with me.

"I still don't understand why you like him." Chrono rasped, trying to put on his fedora hat that fell off his head.

"Try loving someone then." I said. Amber looked at me strangely.

"That sounds nothing like you Opal!" Amber pointed out. Realizing all the time I have spent away from home that my attitude was a little different. Remembering all the times I had in Magekeep and Knight didn't feel the same anymore. It was as if I had completely forgot about everything.

"Are you okay Opal?" Don asked, walked towards me and giving me a little nudge.

"I want to see him again." I said, looking down at my feet.

"If that's what you want then we'll see him!" Chrono yelled. Amber and Don looked at him confused.

"What hell are you thinking Chrono?" Don said, throwing him a punch that Chrono could hardly feel. Amber gave a sigh and nodded.

"For once I think Chrono is trying to lead us in the right way." Amber pointed out. Don shook his head in disagreement.

"You guys are willing to do that for me?" I said, my sadness suddenly fading.

"C'mon." Amber said. "Let's go meet your boyfriend!" I started to blush in embarrassment when Amber used that word.

**YEAAH! Lets go see her boyfrien- oops…sorry..**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been an awful lot sick (cough cough). But please enjoy this chapter!**

As we made our way toward the edge of the town, I seemed to walk sluggishly, only worried what would Knight think of me now. He doesn't trust me anymore, and he might not give me a second chance. Amber must have noticed me feeling heartbroken. She slowed down her pace until hers matched mine.

"No need to be sad." Amber said comforting me. "What's the problem?" I only stayed silent, remembering how mad Knight was. I tried to push the feeling aside and hurried my pace to our destination.

Eventually we arrived at a cave entrance adjoined to a mountain. However, an ender creeper guarded the entrance, which was in fact Theo. His expression was clear; he wont let anyone enter the cave. And I looked toward Don, who stared at me confused.

"Princess?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"That is not important now." I said to him. "I need access to this place immediately."

"I can't do that." He said. "King's orders." I glared at him.

"I demand access!" I commanded. I noticed Theo looked anxious. Then Don took a step forward.

"I'll handle this." Don declared, walking toward the immense creeper. Theo lowered his head to hear the ore creeper more clearly, and Don trekked a little closer to Theo and whispered to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Theo's expression changed dramatically. He bobbed his head up and down in understanding. Then he raised his head and took a step back.

"Very well then. You have ten minutes." Theo said, granting permission to enter. I took a sigh of relief, and Don made his way back toward us smiling.

"What did you tell him?" Amber asked.

"I've got my secrets." Don said still smiling. Theo looked at us impatiently, waiting for us to enter. I took a step forward, and slowly made my way into the mouth of the cave. As we entered, the light started to dim. As we descended deeper, the only light source came from torches, which had a faint light. The walls and ceilings of the cave were jagged with stone. Only the floor was smoothed with cracked stone bricks. Plunging deeper into the cave, I could hear hisses echoing through the endless hall. I spotted two ender creepers who were babbling, until they stopped their conversation and turned they're heads toward us, specifically me. One of raised their hand and hid their mouth while mumbling to the other creeper.

"Isn't that the princess?" he whispered. I tried not to make eye contact as we walked deeper and deeper throughout the cave. Eventually we soon reached the end of the long hallway, the area was expanded, and the walls and ceilings were also smoothened out with stone bricks. Each end of the walls had rather small containers, lined with iron bars. A few of these containers were filled with creepers. Only two ender creepers guarded the area. One of the ender creepers eyed me. But then walked away from his original position. I scanned the area, trying to find Knight, Chrono and Don were mumbling to each other, sounding petrified. Amber gave me a small nudge to get my attention; her eyes were locked onto a creeper, which was in fact Knight. I rushed toward Knight without hesitating. Knight's expression was blank. He was curled into the corner of his small container. his tail rested beside him, covering half of his body. Knight's expression slowly changed from blank to anger. But he didn't bother to look at me.

"Knight?" I called out to him. He turned his head away from me. "Please I want to talk to you." I said more desperately. Knight turned his head back toward me in irritation. He lifted his tail and got up, revealing both his arms in chains, which rattled as he tried to walk toward me.

"What?" he said in annoyance. I took a small step back in fright; this wasn't the Knight I knew, the Knight I once loved.

"What happened last night, it was a lie!" I said to him. He started to hiss, and slash his tail violently.

"Now what? Put on a smile and say that's okay?" he growled.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" I shouted. Knight stayed silent, and walked away from me and back to his corner and curled his tail, covering his chains.

"It's to late for forgiveness." He said steeply. I could hear footsteps behind me it was Theo.

"Time to go." Theo said. I looked back at Knight once more before following Theo, back where we came from.

"I promise I'll get you out of here." I whispered. As Amber and the others followed Theo back toward where we came from. Amber looked at me with a depressing look.

"What..did you tell him?" She asked. I ignored her, and carried on treading, until we made to the exit of the cave.

**D:**


End file.
